


Hey Jealousy

by MISSYriver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jealous Lydia Martin, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Unable to admit her feelings Lydia steps back from her close relationship with Stiles. Has she gone to far and pushed him into the arms of Malia.





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Stydia Fanfiction tumblr prompt: Stydia are not together yet but have been spending a lot of time together and are getting closer every day,but then Lydia sees Malia and Stiles being close to each other ,talking and all, and she is afraid that they might get back together and she gets jaleous and is distant with Stiles the whole week after that,so he confronts her and ask her what's wrong, angst with a happy ending ( and maybe a little smuttish make out session if you're confortable with that,but if not I'd be happy anyway)
> 
>  
> 
> I was inspired by the song of the same title by the Gin Blossoms. 
> 
> The mistakes are mine, to which there may be many.

 

After the Nogitsune took control of the Uni he attacked the group. Allison killed a Uni before she finished celebrating another attacked her with a sword, Isaac was able to push her out of the way. Scott rushed forward to catch Allison. Lydia scream was choked off as she hovered over the unconscious form of Stiles. The sword dragged across Allison's abdomen by the Uni before it disappeared. Isaac howled with pain, his hand almost severed. Scott rushed her to the hospital before she could bleed out. 

The rest of the pack worked together to stop the Nogitsune and save Stiles. Aiden was killed in the battle while Derek disappeared. Allison spent four weeks in the hospital before she was sent home to recover. Scott stayed by her side every step of the way. 

Isaac didn't stay in Beacon Hills after his hand healed. He planned to meet up with Cora to search for Derek. Scott tried to talk him into staying, they all did. Isaac knew the temporary relationship Allison and he shared was over. Almost losing each other was the catalyst to bring Scott and Allison back together.

Kira and her parents headed back to New York. Kira planed to learn more about her heritage and explore her powers. She promised to keep in touch but hadn't written since heading to Japan with her mother. 

Lydia spent her time between the hospital and the Stalinski residents. The first few days Lydia stayed with Stiles while he was recovering from his possession. Lydia refused to leave him alone. Stiles slept in a sleeping bag on the floor while Lydia stayed in his bed. They’d talk until sunrise, sleeping only when exhaustion overcame them.  

Some nights Stiles would wake up screaming, Lydia would be there to remind him he was awake, he was safe. Other nights it was her screams he would be the one to comfort and reassure. 

Her mother didn’t understand the relationship and made Lydia go home after a week. Every night Lydia’s mind was trapped in the white room of Stiles’ subconscious, always running but never getting any closer, unable to reach him. She'd wake up screaming calling for Stiles. After a few nights of waking her mother and multiple complaints from the neighborhood, Stiles arrived with a backpack and a pillow. 

For the first time in almost a week, Lydia slept through the night.

Lydia went back to staying with the Stilinski men. They open their home to her and made her feel like family.

Stiles and she argued about almost everything, from the type of movies to breakfast cereal. The Sheriff grew used to their banter and mainly ignored them. Every night before bed he'd remind them no bed sharing and no unprotected sex in his house. 

Stiles would throw a pillow at his Dad while Lydia groaned. 

Lydia knew she spent more than a few nights thinking about what it be like to kiss Stiles for real. She wondered if he thought about the kiss they'd share six months ago. It had been a distraction, an attempt to change his focus, hold his breath. She stopped his panic attack and changed her world. 

She wasn't ready to explore the possibility of Stiles and her. Lydia tried denying her growing crush by throwing herself into a new relationship. Aiden had tried to be a good guy. He was everything she needed, but Aiden wasn't the person she wanted. He could sense something was wrong. 

Lydia couldn't hide her connection to Stiles or how distraught she became when Stiles disappeared. She couldn't sleep. Aiden tried to help her instead he pointed out the small ways Lydia invaded Stiles’ life. 

Now a few months after Aiden's death Lydia felt guilty for fantasizing about another guy. There was no way she could act out those scandals thoughts. She admitted to herself she's scared she screw something up. The friendship she desperately needed forever changed. Lydia wouldn't risk losing Stiles even if it meant never kissing him again. 

“Lydia? Are you listening to me?” Alison repeated into the receiver. Lydia turned away from Stiles working out in the backyard.

“Yeah, I'm here,” her voice husky. 

“Is Stiles with you?”

“No, he’s out back. Why?”

“Good you get distracted when Stiles is around.” Lydia huffed but didn't argue. “So my dad wants to take me to San Francisco for a few weeks. He says it's a supply run but I think he wants me out of Beacon Hill while I healing. He knows a specialist to me rebuild my abdominal strength.” 

“I'm sure it helps to get you away from Scott?” Lydia added.

“No, Scott was invited too. Which is weird by the way. He and Scott had a long talk while I was in the hospital and they came to an understanding. They almost lost me and want to do whatever it takes to make me happy.”

“Hey, I almost lost you too,” Lydia complained.

“Which is why I'm asking you to come with me to San Francisco. What do you say? We can go shopping? I feel like I never get to see you anymore.”

“I see you all the time,” Lydia argued

“No, I see you and Stiles all the time. Which means no one can get a word in while you too are flirt fighting,” Alison laughed.

“We are not flirt fighting,” Lydia complained.

“Ha, you two fight like a happily married couple. It's your foreplay. Which I think is amazing, you two are made for each other.” 

Lydia looked back at Stiles. His shirtless body, made her palms itch to touch. She licked her lips. 

“Earth to Lydia, ”Alison yelled into her ear.

“Ouch, hey I can hear you just fine thank you very much.”

“I called your name three times. So what had you so distracted? Did it have anything to do with Stiles?”

“So shopping in San Francisco, that sounds fun,” Lydia deflected.

Alison laughed, “I will pretend that wasn't the worst subject change in history and let it slide. But when I get you alone it will not be so easy. I need details, I can wait. Say goodbye to your pseudo husband we're going on a trip.”

“Out of respect for our friendship, I will not destroy you for your insolence."  The door behind her opened. Lydia turned, the phone dropped to her side. 

Stiles walked to the kitchen sink, he bent under the faucet and turned it on. Lydia's heart lodged in her throat. He stood up water dripping down his lean muscled back. Stiles dragged a hand through his hair. 

If Lydia didn't get away from him soon she was going to jump him. A trip should help cool her off. She needed a little separation from the object of her desire. 

“I'm starving. Do we still have the grilled chicken? I can make us some sandwiches for lunch.” Stiles said his head in the fridge.

Lydia nudged him aside with her hip, reaching behind her unsweetened coconut milk. She pulled out the sandwiches she made while he'd been in the back.

“You are a goddess, and I grovel at your feet.” Stiles praised.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “shouldn't you be making me food offers if I'm a goddess?”

Stiles had taken a bite, mouth full he shrugged while nodding his head. 

“You on the phone?” Stiles asked he looked down at her phone. 

Lydia startled she completely forgot Allison. The call had ended and she had a bee text message.

Allison: I can hear your heart eyes over the phone. Leaving in four days, if you can break away.

Lydia typed back a view expletives.

“Allison,” Lydia explained.

“How is she doing?” 

“She is healing but it's going to take time.” Lydia tossed a napkin at him. “Her dad's taking her To San Francisco to meet up with some specialists.” 

“Scott told me, he’s going to go for a weekend to help her get settled.” Stiles talked with his mouth full.

Lydia rolled her eyes and wiggled her finger. She sat down at the table with her sandwich. He smiled at her and went back to eating.

“Allison wants me to go with her.” Lydia watched him from the corner eye. 

Stiles stared at her, the sandwich halfway to his mouth. He slowly lowered his hands, put the sandwich on the plate. 

“For how long?” He voice was softer.

Lydia turned her phone over in her hands.

“She said a few weeks. Maybe until school starts.” Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat. “I haven't decided yet. So I don't know if I'm going. Haven't talked to my mom or your dad. So I might not go.” 

Lydia stood up leaving her phone on the table. She walked toward him. Her heart was pounding so loud she wondered if he could hear it. 

“Can you think of any reason I shouldn't go?” Lydia asked. 

Would he ask her to stay? Did she want him to ask? Lydia wondered.

“Is there anything holding you here? I’m sure Allison needs you and you'd be safer away from this place.”

Lydia could tell him, she only feels safe when he's with. She could tell him that no one understood her as he did. She should tell him she doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to be away from him for a few hours much fewer weeks. She could lay her heart at his feet right now and hope he’d take it. 

“Nothing I can think of,” Lydia said. She tore her head away unable to look at him any longer. “Your right, Allison needs me.”

Lydia left the kitchen her chest tight and her eyes burned. She refused to cry. Stiles wasn't the problem, she was. 

Lydia was a coward.

Stiles helped her carry her bags to Mr. Argent’s SUV. She was grateful after four days of silence. Scott was going to follow behind them stay for a few days before coming home. Lydia's mom gave her in case of an emergency credit card. Everything else was paid by Mr. Argent.

Lydia helped push her bags in the back. She took a deep breath before she faced him. Stiles rubbed his hands together, rolled his sleeve up to his elbow. 

“Do you have everything?” Sheriff Stilinski asked her.

She couldn't look away from Stiles, even while she answered his dad behind her.

“Yes, I have everything. Make sure you keep up with your diet. No more burgers for lunch.”

“Stiles and you are going to turn me into a vegetarian.”

“If it keeps you healthy then it is worth it,” Lydia said looking over her shoulder. “Cut back on the coffee.”

“Whoa, that is not going to happen.” Sheriff lifted his hand to ward off her threats.

“I meant Stiles.” She laughed.

“Hey,” Stiles protested.

“Oh, now that makes sense,” his dad added.

“Again hey, I'm right here,” Stiles grumbled. 

Lydia placed her hand on his chest over his heart. “You'll be okay?”

She doesn't know if she is asking or telling him. Stiles nodded, covered her hand with his.

“Text me when you get there. Let me know you are safe.”

He pulled her into a hug and Lydia sank into his comfort and safety. Everything made more sense when she was in his arms. She didn't know how she'd get through the next few weeks without him.

Lydia brushed a kiss to his cheek before she stepped out of his warm embrace. She gave a quick hug to her mom and a hug for the Sheriff. He promised to take care of them while she was gone and told her she'd be missed.

Allison waited for her in the back of the SUV. She took her shaking hand and held it. Stiles closed her door and put his palm on the window. Lydia looked at the hand and into his amber eyes. 

She fisted her free hand and nodded. The car started and pulled away from the curb. Stiles lifted his hand and gave her one last wave. 

“Why didn't you kiss him goodbye?” Alison asked beside her.

“I don't know if I can,” Lydia said with a sniffle.

“What are you talking about of course you could have? All you had to do was reach out to him.”

“If I kiss him again, I’ll never be able to walk away.”

“Again!? Wait did you say again? As in you have kissed him? When? How did I not know about this? How was it? Are you going to do it again? Why haven't you done it again?” Alison turned in her seat, she shook Lydia shoulders with each question. “I need details.”

“We’ve been a little busy,” Lydia tried.

“Not busy enough if you were kissing Stiles Stilinski.”

“It wasn't like that.” 

“Please tell me what it was like." 

Lydia closed her eyes and for the first time in months she opened up. She told Allison everything she was feeling, her hesitation, her fears. She talked about her feelings of guilt over Aiden. Lydia admitted that a part of her was relieved it had been Aiden and not Stiles that had died that night. 

The two girls talked about everything they'd been holding back. They laughed and cried. By the time they arrived at their rented townhouse, Lydia was exhausted. Scott promised to text Stiles for her so she could sleep. 

The first few days were so busy Lysia barely had time to unpack. She'd left her phone charger at Stiles’ and hadn't been able to call him. She sent him a few emails, told him about their time at Pier 39. Lydia wanted to him how much she missed him, how she wished he was there. Instead, she told him she loved the city life and didn't want to come home. 

Her first phone call was three days after she’d arrived, it went straight to voicemail. Hearing his voice made her homesick. She hung up without leaving a message. The next day she called around nine at night, Stiles answered mid-laugh.

“Hey Lyds, what's up?” 

“I'm checking in. How is everything? Any dead bodies?”

“Knock it off, that tickles,” Stiles laughed again. Lydia heard a muffled voice through the phone. 

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry Lydia, Malia is sniffing me.” 

Lydia heard a soft yip sound.

“Who or what is a Malia?” Lydia snapped. Her face was hot, her hands cold. Blood rushed to her head and made her mind swim with images.

“You remember the coyote girl, she found me. I’m helping her get ready for school.”

“By her smelling you!?” Her voice was high.

“No, we are working on that. She’s learning fast, she’s really smart. Malia has a little problem with boundaries. It’s a work in progress.” Stiles sounded proud.

Lydia swallowed thickly, “at nine o'clock at night?”

“Is it that late? We’ve been doing this all day.” 

A female voice called his name. Lydia’s hand tightened on the phone. 

“I better go, you go have fun with you coyote. Tell your dad, I miss him.”

Lydia was about to push the end call button when Stiles called her back. “Wait don’t go,” Lydia held her breath. “I want to know how Allison is doing.” 

Lydia's head fell back a single tear slid down her face. Of course Allison. Did he even miss her? They haven’t talked in days and he couldn’t bother to ask how she was doing. 

“Allison is fine,” Lydia's voice clipped. “My date is waiting. Have fun, use protection. Don't want to get fleas.”

The last thing she heard was a growl and a garbled word that sounded like a date. Lydia ended the call and cried into her pillow. 

“Hey Lydia, the movies ready,” Allison called from the doorway. “Whoa, honey what happened?”

Allison slowly walked into her room to sit stiffly on her bed. The forty-three stitches were removed from across her abdomen a few weeks ago. The fact Allison was able to walk much less sit was already a miracle. Lydia had overheard a few conversations about Allison taking the Bite from Scott, Allison and her father approved while Scott was against it.

“Stiles,” Lydia sobbed loudly. “I lost him.”

“No way. Did you tell him how you felt?”

“No,” Lydia sniffled. “He got a girl with him, Malia the coyote. She was sniffing him, and making him laugh.”

“Malia? Is that the one he,” Allison snapped her mouth shut mid-sentence and shook her head.

“The one he, what Allison!? Do you know something? You have to tell me.” Lydia urged.

“Okay, this is not confirmed or anything.” Allison started. “Scott told me that when Stiles was in Eichen House, Malia was there too. They helped each other.”

“That’s not so bad.” 

The look on Allison’s face made Lydia sick to her stomach.

“Scott told me Stiles and her spent time together in the basement. They kissed, I know that.” 

Lydia pressed her hands to her ears, “I don’t want to know anymore.”

“Scott wouldn’t say or didn’t know if they actually had sex,” Allison assured. 

Lydia jumped off the bed, started to leave until she remembered she was in her pajamas. She turned around went to her closet pulled out a dress, put it back, pulled out another, put it back.

“Sex? He had sex with her?” Lydia cringed.

“I don’t know if they actually had sex,” Allison corrected.

“But they might have.” Lydia pointed out the window. “She is over there right now, her nose pressed against his sides because that’s where he is ticklish.” Lydia pulled out the flannel shirt out of her bag. She shoved it in her bag, for the rough nights. 

“How do you know that’s where he is ticklish?” Allison pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side. 

Lydia hugged the shirt to her chest then threw it on the floor.

“I shouldn’t be this angry. He’s good-looking, smart, sweet and those eyes. It’s my own fault for not seeing him until it was too late.” 

“Lydia, you need to tell him how you feel.”

“I can’t now, he has Malia. I lost him.”

“You haven’t, not yet. But if you don’t do something, you can’t expect him to wait for you forever.”

“Is that really so much to ask for?” Lydia cried. She plopped down on the bed, her head in her hands. 

She knew the answer.

Three long torturous weeks Lydia was finally home. She hadn’t told Stiles when she is home. The few calls they shared always included Malia, either she was with him or all he talked about. Lydia stopped calling, her heart unable to handle the pain. 

Walking through her front door felt foreign and cold. She missed the warmth of the Stilinski house. She missed Stiles every moment she was gone. Lydia missed his friendship, his sense of humor and his heart. She had less than two weeks to prepare her heart for seeing him again. Would Malia be on his arm? Riding in the jeep? Taking her spot in his life, as if she had never been there?

She walked upstairs and placed her bag on the bed. Her mom wouldn’t be home for hours. Allison had more rehab and wouldn’t be home for another month. Lydia was alone in her house and in her heart. 

Loud knocking echoed through the house. Lydia scowled as she made her way down the stairs. She knew that knock. Her hand closed around the handle. She looked at her reflection, ripped the shirt and stuffed in between the sofa pillow. She could not be wearing his shirt when she answered the door. 

She wore a white camisole with black leggings her hair was high up in a ponytail. She looked pale, Lydia hadn't bothered putting on makeup for the road trip. The dark circles under her eyes stood out but she doubted he would notice. 

“Open the door, Lydia, I know you're there,” Stiles yelled through the door.

Shit, she thought she had more time. 

“Stiles, it's been a long day. I just want to go to bed.” 

“Open the door or I'm breaking in.”

“You wouldn't dare,” Lydia said.

“You really want to test me, Lydia.” 

She knew he could do it. Why was he yelling at her? How'd he know she was home? She was supposed to have more time.

Lydia threw open the door. Lord he looked good, Lydia thought. He walked in slammed the door behind him. He stalked toward her his eyes blazed his cheeks red. 

“Were you going to even tell me your back!? Or wait until school started? Dammit, Lydia what the hell is going on with you?” His last question was low filled with indignation.

Lydia steps back, when had he gotten so close she could feel the heat off his body.

“I didn't think you would care.” 

“Why wouldn't I care? You're the one who shut me out. You were too busy to even call me. I'm an idiot. I was worried I did something wrong while you were off clubbing in City.”

“Excuse me, I was there to keep my friend company while she recovered from an abdominal evisceration. Allison wasn't up for,” Lydia raised her hands and made quotation marks, “clubbing.”

“Every time I called you were out,” he explained his hands waved around.

“No, I just didn't want to talk to you.” Lydia spun away from him. She didn't want to see him anymore. 

“Why!?” Stiles demanded. 

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He held her place, his strong hands on her upper arms. His grip didn't hurt, she could break free but his eyes held her captive.

“I thought we were friends. I stupidly thought I meant something to you. You lived with me for over two months, we did everything together and then you disappear. You shut me out of your life. Why Lydia?” 

Lydia saw hurt in his eyes. She wanted to reach out to hold him until he smiled again. Over the last few months, he didn't smile as much. Did Malia make him smile? If she was truly his friend she should want him to be happy. Lydia knew she loved him. Did she love him enough to let him go?

“You helped me get through a terrible time. Losing Aiden almost broke me and you held me together. Thank you for being my friend,” Lydia mixed her lies with the truth. 

“So you're all better and you don't need me anymore? Is that what you're saying?”

Stiles stepped back his hands dropped away. Coldness seeped into her bones. Her heart crawled up her throat, she swallowed it down. She was selfish to hold onto him as long as she did. He couldn't wait around forever, he had a life to live. 

“We're friends and I'm here if you need anything,” Lydia added false cheer to her voice.

“Friends?!” Stiles said with a bitter laugh as he took another step away from her. 

Her body leaned toward him, she wanted to close the gap. What was she doing? It is for his own good, she reminded herself. She can’t hurt him anymore.

“Is that what we are, friends? I sure the hell don't feel very friendly right now.” He waved a hand between them. “I feel used. Nothing but a band-aid. Soaking up your pain until you throw me away.”

Lydia hissed with the pain his words caused.

“Do you see him, when you look at me?” Stiles turned away whipped a hand over his face.

“Who? Aiden?” She asked in confusion.

“No him! The Nogitsune! He used me and held you captive. He almost got Allison killed. He did kill your boyfriend. That thing wore my face. Is that why you don't look at me? Are you scared he's still in here?” Stiles tapped his head. “Because I’m terrified that he is.”

Stiles collapsed onto the couch, his body shook. Lydia rushed to him. She dropped to her knees in front of him. Her hands cupped his face. Her thumb brushed over his cheek and the freckles she counted when she couldn't sleep.

“He's gone, you are you. I never see him when I look at you. I never confused you for him or him for you.” Lydia ran her hand down his arms. 

“You scream my name when you are having a nightmare. I’m apart of your nightmares. It's my fault, I opened the door.” 

Stiles got up from the couch, Lydia grabbed his hand. He tugged his hand free and stepped around her. 

“Do you think it is alright if I crash here tonight? I’m in no shape for driving.” Stiles asked Lydia nodded her head without a second thought.

“Stiles,” Lydia took a deep breath, “my nightmares are not what you think.”

He turned toward her. She sat on the floor on her knees she looked up at him. Lydia heard Allison cheer her on. 

“On the good nights, I’m trapped running through a room of white. I can see you, but you don’t hear me. I run but never get any closer. I scream over and over trying to reach you. Then there is the bad nights, the dreams where you're the one stabbed by the Uni. When you die instead of Aiden. Those are the nights I can’t fall asleep again, the nights I stay up all night watching you sleep to reassure myself you are still here.”

Lydia’s voice broke, she wiped the tears from her face. Stiles stared at her a mix of wonder and sadness,

“Because if you died, I would literally go out of my freaking mind,” Lydia wept softly. “I’d be devastated if you got hurt.”

“I thought,” Stiles shook his head and moved toward her. “Am I dreaming now?”

Lydia shook her head held up her fingers for him to count. He took a few steps forward, fell to his knees in front of her. He dried her face with his thumbs. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Stiles asked.

“I thought your feelings changed, that I’d blown it years ago.”

“My feeling for you have never changed.” 

Lydia shook her head and pulled back. “We can’t do this.”

“Do what? We haven’t done anything yet.”

“You have Malia now, I won’t screw that up for you.” It tore her up to say, ripped apart her soul.

“I have what?!” Stiles puzzled.

“Malia and you. I understand that I waited too long but if she makes you happy then I won’t stand in your way.”

Stiles laughed, he fell back on the floor holding his stomach.

“I don’t know what is so funny Stiles Stilinski. I am trying to be the bigger person.”

“But you are so short,” Stiles chuckled with a snort.  

Lydia stood up and crossed her arms she moved around him, he reached up and held her hand. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop. Don’t be mad, I’m sorry.” Stiles sputtered between his laughter. “Lydia are you jealous?” She glared at him. “You are. Wow okay, this is crazy. Wait, is that why it is? You stopped calling. You wouldn’t take my calls. This explains so much.”

“Every time I called you were with her or talked about her.” Lydia cringed. “You never talked to me. But it’s what I deserve after the way I treated you. You were the best thing I ever had and I never even told you.”

“Hey, hey Lydia it’s okay.” Stiles took her hands and tugged her toward him. They sat together on the couch, her head on his chest under his chin, his arms wrapped around her tight. 

“There is no Malia and me. We are not together. She tried to kiss me, she thought there was something between us but I pulled away. She is not who I want to be with. If I seemed to always be with her, it was only trying to feel the silence when you left. When I talked to you, all I wanted to say was how much I missed you. I wanted you to come home so bad and instead of saying it I talked about something else.” 

Stiles smoothed a hand down her hair. Lydia tightened her arms around his waist. 

“I missed you, I wanted to be back home with you every second I was away.” 

“So what does that mean? For us?” Stiles asked.

“Do you want there to be an us?” she asked shyly.

“Yes, God yes!” Stiles crowed.

Lydia laughed as she looked up into his warm amber eyes. Her skin prickled with excitement. She moved up to his side until they were face to face. He licked his lips, Lydia watched in fascination. She kept her eyes on him as she pressed closer to him. She felt his breath on her lips. He closed his eyes and closed the distance. 

He tasted like peppermint, his lips soft and a little chapped. His hand was behind her neck holding her close. Lydia parted her lips and she deepened the kiss. Their first kiss had been in a boy smelly locker room on a cold tile floor and it was still the best kiss she ever had. The first time had stopped his erratic breathing this kissed stopped the world.

It was slow and soft, he caressed her cheek his thumb. She ran her fingers down his spin pulled him closer. Lydia never imagined how much his lips would seduce her. His kiss lit her on fire spread warmth through her body. 

Stiles deepened the kiss his tongue teased her lips, explored the curve of her mouth. He lifted her up and laid her on the couch. Lydia dragged her hands up his back, she broke the kiss to suck in oxygen. Her lungs were burning her blood boiled. 

Stiles kissed her chin, Lydia tilts her head back as he dragged his lips down her neck. Lydia sighed his name and opened her legs. Stiles moved between her open legs, she gasped when his hard dick pressed against her. He looked down at her.

“How many fingers do you have?” He asked breathlessly.

“You're awake, you are here, don’t stop.”

He brushed his lips over hers, a tease of his lips. He crashes down with fiery hot passion, demanding more of her. Lydia lets go of her control. Loses her mind in loving him. Their teeth crashed together.

Lydia pulls at his shirt, he leans back pulls it over his head. Lydia takes his hand and pressed in on to her breast. Stiles gave her a quick smile. His long fingers pull and tug on her nipple until he short-circuited her brain in the best possible way. Lydia sits up quickly, pulled her shirt and bra off. Stiles stares at her bare chest in wonder. 

“Are you going to look at them or touch them?” Lydia cooed.

“Touch, lick, kiss, anything?” Stiles asked.

Lydia nodded and laid back. He moves forward his hand on the back of the couch sides down. Stiles stopped, he turned his head to the couch and pulled out a blue and black flannel shirt. 

“You had this? I’ve been looking for it since you left.”

“I slept in it,” Lydia confessed.

Stiles looked at her naked chest and back to the shirt. He lifted up off her put his hand out. Confessed Lydia took it. He pulled her up dropped the shirt over her shoulders. He laced their fingers together and walked her upstairs to her room.

“Show me how you slept in that shirt, please?” Stiles sat her down on the bed.

Lydia button up a few buttons slid her leggings off. She pushed herself back until her head hit the pillow. Stiles touched her ankle dragged his fingertips up her leg. She shivered. Her knees feel open. He bites his lip. His finger felt electric he sent tingles up her calf to her thighs with a rush of arousal between her legs. 

“I’ve thought about you wearing this, only this for so long. I must be dreaming.” Lydia held up her hands. Stiles bent down and kissed her knee. “You know me so well. How did that happen?”

“I do, about the same time I fell in love with you.”

Stiles' hand tighten on her thigh, his eyes watered and his mouth was slightly open in awe. 

“I never thought you would say that to me.”

“I will say it every day if you want.”

He nodded, his short fingernails dragged up her inner thigh. Lydia bit back her moan. Stiles reach under the shirt and pulled down her panties. She unbuttoned the shirt and opened it. She laid bare on her bed sunshine filled the room. She wasn’t shy or nervous. Stiles saw her, he’s seen her cry, scared, covered in dirt and he always made her feel beautiful. 

She held out her hand, Stiles took it, she pulled him toward her until he laid on top of her. Lydia kissed him and they both held their breath.

  
  



End file.
